Teddy's Thoughts
by wildkidlexie
Summary: Teddy's train of thoughts as the day goes by.


**A/N: This is a fic about Teddy's thoughts. No, I don't really adding another chapter to this, but we'll see.**** Please review **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Teddy walked along the corridors. Being a Head Boy, he used his time to patrol around the corridors to clear his mind off from school and some problems with friends and enemies alike. When he was prefect, he did the same thing too. He loves these times when he is able to think clearly.

_I wonder if Dad used this time to think to, just like I do. Uncle Harry mentioned many times that my dad was a prefect, responsible man too. __If he were alive, maybe he'd be proud of me for being prefect too; after all, he was one. Moreover, I became Head Boy like his best friend James Potter. Mum might have been proud of me too. She should see how often I change my hair color. Having the same color for three straight days bores me. I make my friends laugh doing this. Oh, I don't care much about them laugh. All I want is to see her smile._

"Ted!" Teddy snapped out of his thoughts. Victorie stood in front of him. "I didn't see anyone going down the other side of the corridor. I guess we can call it a night." Teddy stared at Victorie. "Okay so I'm just a prefect and you're a Head Boy. Stop stating at me like that. It's creeping me out, Bro!"

_She thinks of me as a brother, though I don't think of her as a sister. She's not my sister. I'm not even related to her. Thank God! Look at her pretty face looking at me like that. I wish time could stop right here so that I could look at her like that forever. It's sad that we can never be._

"I'm going to bed, Teddy," said Victorie. She walked off away from Teddy. "And never stare at me like that again."

_She's angry with me again, she always is. When was the last time she wasn't? Oh yeah, it was the time I took her to Hogsmeade and treated her butter beer. Oh well, I guess things are just going to be like that with us forever. Me treating her out, her laughing, me smiling because I see her smiling. It's just up to that, sadly. Hmmm, what would Dad have done if he were in my place? I guess I better ask Uncle Harry how Dad and Mum ended up together. Maybe I could get some pointers there. _

"Rounds are over, Lupin." Teddy looked up and saw Professor Slughorn eyeing him. Teddy curtly nodded and headed towards the Gryffindor tower. He plopped himself down on his bed and looked out the window.

_Look at the full moon. Dad would be in a lot of pain right about now. I'm just happy he's not hurting anymore, wherever he is. __If he was still alive, I bet he's having a hard time. __One day I might be able to find a cure for werewolves even years after the bite. I'll make sure to dedicate that to Dad, him going to be my inspiration and all. I'm going to learn more about werewolves after I graduate from Hogwarts. That might really break Granma's heart though, since she's been wanting be to be an Auror. She's happy __that I've got all O's in my O.W.L.s, except for one in potions, Slughorn giving me an E. What a pain, He just hates my guts, that's all. _

"Hey Teddy bear, don't you have any plans of sleeping? Go to bed." Teddy smirked.

_Lake Pike's always been my best friend since we met at the Hogwarts express six years ago. __He's Muggle born and was completely clueless about the Wizarding world until he got the letter, much like Uncle Harry. He's a nice chap, always cheerful and full of jokes. Uncle Harry told me once that Lake reminds him of the Weasley twins. Sometimes I think of Uncle George. I admire him a lot for still cracking up jokes without the aide of Uncle Fred, whose portrait I see whenever I visit their joke shop. __Oh well, I guess I have my own version of Uncle Fred when I'm with Lake. _

"I told you, Ted, go to bed. You'll tire yourself out." Teddy rolled over his bed and pulled up his covers.

_Lake's always been watching out for me. He knows about my dad being werewolf and all, I guess everyone does. He gets angry with people who tease me about it. Although it doesn't affect me much since I don't care what my father had been. Whatever he was, whoever he was, he is my father and he died making a better world for me. That's what Uncle Harry said as he told stories about Dad when I was younger._

"The sun's coming up and I think you haven't been sleeping, were you?"

_Before I came to Hogwarts, I thought I'd never have friends. I spotted Lake waving to everyone. He was so friendly and had even gotten popular before we got sorted into our houses. Lake never fails smile, unlike me whose smile can be a little twisted at time, convincing some people that I'm conspiring a plot every time I do. I don't actually remember how Lake and I became close friends. All I remember is that we occasionally stumbled across each other until we finally bonded and became best friends. _

"Come on now, it's morning. Let's get breakfast." Teddy stood up and stretched. Dark circles formed under his eyes. Lake shook his head. "I warned you that you should've gotten your sleep last night, Teddy bear, or should I say panda bear with those dark circles you have on now," he said. Teddy smirked once more.

_I guess Dad must've had times like these too, when he couldn't sleep because of thinking. Mum must've gotten them too, although from Granma's __stories about her portrays her as a very cheerful person without worries or problems, though I doubt Granma on that. __I know where Victorie seats during breakfast. She always sits with her best friend, Ginger Wood. Ginger, they say, is a very good Quidditch player, being fast as she rides her broom playing Keeper. But if you ask me, Victorie is much better. She looks wonderful as she holds the Quaffle under her arm. I can imagine her flying right now because she keeps flying around my mind. _

"Wake up and eat! What's gotten into you lately, Teddy bear?" asked Lake as he popped a piece of break into his mouth and almost choked himself. Teddy shook his head.

_Lake and Ginger used to go out when Lake was still part of the Gryffindor team. He broke up with her when he decided to quit Quidditch. Ginger isn't very nice, I daresay. She's got two boyfriends currently, one not knowing about the other, though I know because I see almost everything that's happening in Gryffindor since I'm Head Boy. Still, I'll leave Ginger to her own accord. I wonder if Victorie knows about all this. She is a prefect after all. _

"It's almost time for Transfiguration, Ted. Let's go."

_It's not that I dislike the class. I just can't pry my eyes off of my angel Victorie. Her lovely smile always makes me fall for her even faster, though she barely notices that I do, thinking that I act as her big brother. Life can be cruel sometimes, most especially when it comes to me meeting women. I won't forget the disastrous relationship I had with Frances Weasley, Uncle George's adopted daughter. I know she's adopted because one, Uncle George never had a wife, and two, Frances doesn't look a thing like her father. Oh well, she was very nice to be with though. _

"Mr. Lupin, I suggest that you pay attention to what I am saying." Teddy looked up and saw McGonagall glaring at him. "As I was saying…"

_Oh I needn't really pay attention and she knows it. Sometimes I guess Professor McGonagall wants to fail me__ for a change__, although she can't. __I always study in advanced and could always answer her questions every time she asks. Sometimes she cheats when she asks me, skipping a chapter and asking a question from there. I'm really blessed by Dad's fascination with books because I'm also fond with them, in a way. __That saves me from getting myself away from detention and snagging the seat as Head Boy._

"Don't get on the bad side of Professor McGonagall, I tell you," warned Lake as they headed for the Common Room. He sat himself down at the couch. "Though I wish I had your brains so I could daydream like you do."

I wasn't daydreaming," Teddy snapped back.

Lake shrugged. "That's what Professor McGonagall described you to be doing.

_Oh what does she know anyway? Daydreaming is a lot different from thinking. Daydreaming is dreaming, I was thinking critically. Lake's really popular though I beat him at one things, studying. When we were on our fourth year, he almost got held back. We pulled out weeks of all-nighters just to get him back on track. He did it though, barely passing, and I'm glad he did. I couldn't imagine a year without Lake with me. I wonder if this was what Dad felt before. If all Uncle Harry's stories were true, I guess Dad and his friends are really close and they really have fun on their little adventures, much to my surprise imagining a Prefect and Head Boy being one of the best pranksters of Hogwarts. If only they were alive, I would've __gotten few__ pointers from them._

"Hey look here Teddy bear," said Lake, opening the Daily Prophet, "Auror-in-demand." He looked up at Teddy. "Aren't you going to be one? I guess you'll be an Auror as soon as you get the training over, with you the top student and all in our batch."

_I haven't told Lake about my plans chasing after werewolves, but that was an alternative choice again anyway. I really haven't thought of what I'd be. I've always wished I could stay here in Hogwarts. It's the best place to be, better than the world out there, I guess. __I wonder if Mum and Dad had days like this, when they hope that graduating from Hogwarts wouldn't come a day too soon. I guess I have no choice but to ask Uncle Harry instead. Wait, no, I can't ask that. Uncle Harry never even graduated from Hogwarts.__ I wonder what it feels like to get out of Hogwarts without going through the N.E.W.T.s I guess that's the question I better ask Uncle Harry. _

"What's with you? You've been spaced out almost the whole day. It's irritating the professors, the way you're spaced out but getting the highest grade in class." Teddy gave Lake a twisted smile. Lake burst out laughing.

_I'm luck that I inherited Dad's smarts too. I hear he was also very smart, second only to Lily Evans-or should I say Potter- Uncle Harry's mother. __I wonder if they get spaced out to, like I do sometimes. I just want to keep on thinking because that's the only reason why I still feel sane sometimes, knowing that people can take away everything except my thoughts. __I guess I'm being emotional again. Good thing I don't say these out loud or Lake would probably die laughing. _

Lake elbowed Teddy. "Hey, it's your Victorie over there talking to Steven Goyle. Looks like Steven is hitting on him too. Aren't you going to do anything about that? Maybe you'd prefer sitting back and watch Victorie date him, of all people. He's a real player." Of all Lake does to Teddy, Teddy hates it when Lake challenges him.

_I know a lot about Steven Goyle, that snotty Slytherin. __He's handsome, very handsome. He may have inherited his father's appearance who I daresay is not-so-handsome, but a mixture of his mother's looks did the job. He's popular too, very smooth with the ladies. He always gets them with one sweet talk, any lady he likes. But I'm not going to stand here and watch Victorie Weasley hurt. I'm going over there to give him a piece of my mind._

"Goyle," Teddy said curtly. Steven and Victorie both looked at him. Teddy tried to find something wrong as an excuse to break the conversation odd, but they weren't actually breaking the rules. "Have a nice day. Carry on."

_That was smooth. __What good did that do? All I could do was walk away and that was it. I'll never forgive myself if Victorie gets hurt because of Steven Goyle. Lake would laugh about what I did. __I went over and interrupted their conversation just to say 'Have a nice day. Carry on.' What Head Boy does that? I must've looked like an idiot to Victorie too. That blows my chance to ask her out again next weekend to Hogsmeade. No can do anymore though, because of what I did. She'll probably say no to me anyway too. She'__ll want a handsome, athletic, smart,__ popular boy her age; seeing that she is beautiful, athletic,__ smart,__ and popular too. _

"Teddy?" Teddy turned. Victorie stood behind him. Unbelievingly, she was smiling. "Thanks a lot for interrupting that conversation. I couldn't believe what I was thinking. I was about to say yes to Steven Goyle, even though I've heard a lot about him." She hugged Teddy. "Thanks a lot."

Teddy saw the opportunity. "Would you like to go out with me? I mean this weekend. Just you and me?" he asked, not knowing where this was coming from but it was a bold question that he had never thought of asking really.

_Just you and me? Am I crazy? __Victorie and I are just friends, more like siblings maybe. __She'd want to be with Ginger when I treat her butter beer. She's never seen me more than an older brother. Besides, she would've never invited Ginger to come along before when I asked her if she really liked me. __Oh well, I better ready m__y money to treat two girls again, not that I'm complaining__. Victorie'__s company is worth __treat__ing__ Ginger though__, even if I have to lose double__. I'd do anything for Victorie. I really love her, even if she doesn't notice it. _

Victorie smiled. "All right," she replied. Teddy stared at her unbelievingly for a second. "I can't wait for the weekend," she said and turned to leave.

"I heard that." Lake was standing behind Teddy. "I guess you've finally gotten the courage to ask her out, eh?" Teddy nodded, still dazed about what had happened. "Treat her good, all right? I know you'll win her heart, mate, with you always about her and knowing about her more than any guys she'd date could."

_I guess this is what they call destiny. __I wonder, did Dad ever believe in that word…?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: what do you think of this?**


End file.
